mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
John Egbert/Infobox
- Normal ▾= - Normal= - Crumple Hat= - Jacket= - Disguise= - Homosuck= }} - Dream ▾= - Prospit= - God Tier ▾= - Hood Up= - Hood Down= }}}} - Outfits ▾= - Spade= - Suit ▾= - White= - Ghost= - Wise Guy= }} - Lab= - Vriska= - Trickster ▾= - Candy= - Link= }}}} - Baby= }} |caption = |intro = 1904 |aka = jake stuffed in a blue windsock, johnny windsock, j sock |title = Heir of Breath |age = 16 (April 13th, 1996) |age at = As of A6A6I2. |screenname = ectoBiologist, |style = Regular syntax, does not capitalize the first letter of his sentences or proper nouns, uses all punctuation, sometimes puts spaces in compound words (e.g. time line, dave sprite), occaaaaaaaasionally multiplied vowels and ending punctuation by eight (due to Vriska's influence) in Act 5 Act 2 |specibus = hammerkind, bunnykind, |modus = Stack, Queue, Array, , |relations = Dad - Adoptive father, Genetic half-brother Nanna - Adoptive grandmother, Genetic mother Grandpa - Genetic father Jade Harley - Friend/Genetic sister Roxy Lalonde - Probable romantic interest Vriska Serket - Patron troll Casey - Adoptive daughter (formerly?) Poppop - Post-scratch self Terezi Pyrope - Possible Caliginous crush Wayward Vagabond - Exile, although he also receives commands from Peregrine Mendicant shortly after passing through his First Gate. |home = A suburban neighborhood (21605 Fir Dr, Maple Valley, Washington) |planet = Land of Wind and Shade |like = Really terrible movies, paranormal lore, pranks, friends |hate = Harlequins, Betty Crocker, baked goods, peanuts (allergic) |music = |pesterlogs = Act 1= (2 pp.) (3 pp.) (2 pp.) (2 pp.) |-|2= (9 pp.) (4 pp.) (2 pp.) (2 pp.) |-|3= (2 pp.) (4 pp.) (2 pp.) |-|4= (2 pp.) (3 pp.) (3 pp.) (4 pp.) (3 pp.) (2 pp.) |-|5/2= (3 pp.) (3 pp.) (2 pp.) (3 pp.) (2 pp.) (5 pp.) (2 pp.) (4 pp.) (14 pp.) (3 pp.) (5 pp.) (3 pp.) (4 pp.) (2 pp.) (2 pp.) (11 pp.) (9 pp.) (3 pp.) (15 pp.) (3 pp.) (5 pp.) |-|6 ▼= - I1= (6 pp.) (3 pp.) (10 pp.) - I2= (10 pp.) (7 pp.) - I3= (25 pp.) (16 pp.) - I5= (58 pp.) (4 pp.) (25 pp.) (8 pp.) (10 pp.) - A6 ▼ = - I1= (22 pp.) (9 pp.) (4 pp.) (5 pp.) (3 pp.) (3 pp.) (2 pp.) (10 pp.) - A2= (6 pp.) (9 pp.) (2 pp.) (7 pp.) - A3= (2 pp.) (3 pp.) - I3= - I4= (5 pp.) (8 pp.) (4 pp.) (2 pp.) (2 pp.) (4 pp.) (11 pp.) (7 pp.) (5 pp.) (3 pp.) (4 pp.) (5 pp.) (2 pp.) (4 pp.) (2 pp.) (3 pp.) (3 pp.) (11 pp.) (7 pp.) (2 pp.) (2 pp.) (9 pp.) (2 pp.) (3 pp.) (2 pp.) (2 pp.) (2 pp.) (4 pp.) (2 pp.) (3 pp.) (8 pp.) - I5= (4 pp.) (7 pp.) (6 pp.) (3 pp.) (2 pp.) (31 pp.) (3 pp.) (6 pp.) (7 pp.) (3 pp.) (4 pp.) (3 pp.) (8 pp.) }} }} }} Category:Character infoboxes